Big Brother 09
by MeIsEpic19
Summary: Bella and Edward enter the house with the others, drama will occur, and will there be ramnce between them? Read to find out! GUESS WHAT ALL YOU BIG BROTHER FANS! I HAVE DECIDED WHEN EVER I HAVE TIME I WILL REWRITE THIS STORY! YAAAAY!
1. Chapter 1

Big brother 09

_As some of you know, this story is from my other account, but ive decided to move it here, but i will not continue it if I dont get any reviewers, SO REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS IF OYU WANT ME TO CONTINUE !_

Entering

I can't believe I let Emmett talk me in to this. Even if he was my brother, I hate him sometimes! He made me sign himself and me up for Big Brother 11. Of course, I thought I wasn't going to get in. But I was wrong. And now, here i stand in front of the Big Brother house with my brother Emmett. Hooray?

"Good afternoon house guests! My name is Julie Chan. Today you will all be entering The Big Brother House. You will enter in groups of four. Starting with Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, and Tyler Turner. You may now enter." said Julie. I watched as 4 people entered. I waited until Julie started again.

"The next four are Bella Swan, Emmett Swan, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen. You may now enter." Julie continued. I grabbed a hold of Emmett's hand as we walked inside. It was a very beautiful house. The living room was very cool. It had green walls and had two couches that were made of different coloured blue fabric, and it was circular.

"Come on Bells, let's go get some beds!" Emmet exclaimed. I quickly ran after him. The bed room had green walls and blue, green, and yellow beds. I look around the room and my eyes stopped on someone. The most gorgeous person I've ever seen.

"Yo, Bells, i got us two beds over here!" Emmet said. I looked over to him and he had two beds saved.

"Thanks Em!" I replied. I saw more people come into the room and take beds. Once everyone was in someone suggested we go out to the couches and introduce ourselves. Everyone agreed.

Once we were out on the couches a little pixie girl said shed go first. I realized I'd entered with her. "Hey, my names Alice. I'm 19 and single. And i have 1twin brother named Edward here." She said as she looked at him. He went next.

"Hey, I'm Edward. I'm also 19 and single, and i have a twin sister, Alice, of course." He smiled. Emmett was next.

"Yo! I'm Emmett! I'm 21 and I'm single. I have my sister here, Bella! And I'm really excited!" He said. I smiled at him while he looked at me. I went next.

"Hello, my names Bella, im 18, almost 19 and single. And my brother Emmett.... as you all knows." I smiled. I looked over to Edward who was staring at me. I didn't really listen to anyone else, but there was Jasper and Rosalie, more twins, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Turner, Lauren Mallory, Angela Weber, and Eric Yorkie. After the introduction i went to make my supper. I marvelled at the kitchen, it was white, black and blue. Everything was amazing in the house.

"Hey Bella! Did you see that Rose chick? She's hot!" Emmett said walking into the kitchen. I smiled.

"Yea Em. I did. Do you like her?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed some food.

"Later Bells." He nodded at me and left. I heard someone come into the kitchen and i turned around. It was Edward. I decided to ignore him but the silence was killing me.

"Um, hi. Im Bella Swan." I said. He looked at me.

"Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you. "He replied. I nodded and smiled.

"So, were you from?" He asked.  
"I live in Mississippi right now. And my brother Emmett signed me up for this. You?"

"Chicago. And the same happened for me, except for my sister did." I smiled. He was really nice. And cute. Really cute. Almost hot.... no! BAD BELLA BAD!

"Yea, i got to go. Bye."I left and I walked into the bedroom and sat on my bed.

"Hey, I'm Ali! And you're Bella! Nice to meet you!" Said Alice. She was very excited.

"Yes, I'm Bella. Hey, it seems like i remember you from somewhere. But i just can't put my finger on it." I replied. I kept looking at her and finally i got it.

"WAIT! Preschool, in Forks, Washington. You were my Bff Ali! OMG its you!!!" She recognized me too and we started jumping up and down. We both starts squealing and Emmett and Edward ran in.

"What's going on in here?" asked Emmett. I smiled at him and looked at Alice.

"Emmy, it's my Best friend Ali from preschool! Remember you called her squirt because she was so small?!" I said. He smiled and ran over.

"Yo! SQUIRT! Wazzup? How's it been? I don't remember Eddie here though." He smiled at Alice's twin brother.

"Edward never went to pre school. I wanted to go so my mom let me. But Edward didn't go until Kindergarten!" She replied.

"Alice, we have so much to catch up on! How many boyfriends have you had? How are Carlisle and Esme? What about you puppy Lou?" I ranted she listened to me and we talked the rest of the night. I finally fell asleep at 2 a.m. and had a dream of someone who I'd never think of dreaming of.

Edward Cullen.


	2. First HoH competition!

Big bro 09

Chapter 2

I was woken up to the loud noise of music playing. Some song i didn't know. I rolled over and looked at the time. 8a.m. just great. I groaned and sat up. I looked over to Alice who was debating what to wear. I smiled.

"I like the green top with the skinnies....." I said. She looked at me and looked at her clothes.

"Oh my god! You're right! Thanks Bella! I'll help you too! Pick out two outfits you want to wear, and i'll be back. I took out my grey peace shirt and green skinnies with my grey converse and my Pink Floyd shirt with my jean Capri's and grey converse. Alice came in and after 20 minutes we decided on The grey peace shirt and green skinnies, with grey converse.

Alice left to go to the bathroom and not 10 seconds later Edward came in. "Hey, have you seen Alice?" He asked.

"Yea, she just left. Um, bathroom i think." I replied and he nodded thanks. When i was done changing I walked out to the living room with almost everyone sitting on the couches. I sat between Emmett and Edward. Great.

"Hey Bells, how was your sleep?" Emmett asked. I smiled and told him it was fine. I saw Alice come in and motioned her to sit next to me. She told Edward to scoot over and he obliged. I felt someone come over and sit between me and Emmett. I hoped it was Rose but i was wrong, again. It was Mike Newton. Apparently Emmet had felt it to because the moment he had sat down, he was pushed off the couch.

"What the hell Swan! She wanted me to sit there!" Mike said. Emmett turned to look at me and i shook my head no.

"You know what Newton. I believe my sister. Now get lost cause no one comes between me and my two girls." He said as he put arms around me and Rose.

"Emmett! You and Rose?" He nodded. "Congrats, but hate to spoil it, but Em, you need deodorant!" His smile turned to a frown as he smelled if armpit. I smiled and Rose squealed.

"Now I have to wash my shoulder Emmett!" I smiled.

"Come on Rose, I'll help you." I said. She smiled and Alice screamed that she wanted to come.

"Alice! You don't have to scream! Come on." I laughed. All three of us went to the bathroom.

"Okay, so we all know who I like, but what about you guys! I think Alice has the hots for my brother!" Rose whispered once we reached the bathroom.

Alice smiled. "Yeah, I kind of like him. But does he like me back?" Alice asked. Rose sighed and nodded. Alice started screaming.

"ALICE! BE QUIET!" We both yelled at the same time.

She smiled and stopped screaming. "What about you Bella? Who do you like?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know no one I guess?" I replied. They both looked at me. I looked down. I mean, could I like Edward yet? I've know him for what? 24 hours? But he's still cute and funny, and he could be a good friend....... plus he was cute.....Oh my gosh.....i like him? Wow....

"Bella? Bella? Hello? Anyone in there?" Alice and Rose were trying to get my attention. I looked up and saw them smiling.

"Sorry what?" I asked them.

"I said, you like Edward don't you?" Rose asked. I nodded in response. I blushed and looked away. They started squealing and i told them to stop. Come on you guys. I've known him for 24 hours. I know nothing about him besides the fact that he is 19 and single. "I said.

For the next 20 minutes Alice started telling me things about him. Like, he's never had a girlfriend before. He plays piano and listens to classical music.

**This is Big Bother, can all guests please come to the Living room.**

Alice, Rose and I left the bathroom and walked to the living room.

'That took you guys along time? Gossiping perhaps. Because i need some gossip, my tank is running low!" Tyler said. I laughed.

**Hello house guests. Today will be your first HOH competition. It's called Name That Food. All you have to do is guess what food you are touching. If you guess wrong then your out. Everyone good? Okay everyone out back please!**

Once everyone was outside and blindfolded everyone stood in a line. The first person was Tyler. He guessed the food right, so he went to the next round. We kept on going like this until it was the final round and only Edward and I were left.

"Come on Bells, kick his butt!!" Emmett screamed. I walked to the podium and stuck my hand in. It felt like.... spaghetti.

"Spaghetti?" I asked. I heard a ding and i was right. So now if Edward guessed wrong i would win. I heard the EEHHH sound and I realized i had won! I took off my blindfold and was bombarded by Emmett. Then Rose and Alice hugged me. I smiled when Edward put the key round my neck. He hugged me and said good job. I smiled. I liked this position. Someone then cleared their throat and i blushed and let go.

**Congrats Bella. In 2 hours you will be able to see your new Head of Household room. But remember, you must choose two people to go on the block by Friday.**

I smiled and nodded. Everyone went inside and Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett hugged me again. We all went inside and did our own things to try and pass the time.

_2 hours later_

**Bella, please come to the diary room.**

I smiled and walked to the room. It was black and had a huge gold chair in the middle.

**Again. Congrats Bella. You may bow go se your new HoH room! **

I smiled and walked out through the door. I called "Who wants to see my HoH room??!!" Everyone followed.

I walked up the stairs and to the door. When i walked in my room was covered in pictures. Ones with me and Emmett when we were younger and ones with my parents.

"Awe! Emmett! Is that you??!!" Rose asked. He nodded and she smiled. "So cute!" I smiled. I read the note from my parents and soon everyone was gone besides Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

"This is amazing!" I said quietly. Everyone nodded and I noticed Alice and Jasper in a deep gaze. I looked back to Emmett and Rose and they were in a deep lip lock. I screamed and Emmett jumped and Rose landed on the floor. I laughed and they sent me death glares.

"Okay new rule. No making out with my brother in my room please. And not in front of me also!" I said. They nodded and for the next hour we ate junk food and talked. I heard the buzzer for my door and i jumped up to the door. I opened it to find Edward standing there.

"Hey guys. Was sup?" He asked. I smiled and moved out of the way so he could come in, and he did. "Good job today also. You did really well." I smiled and said thanks. I heard a small giggle and turned around to Alice smiling. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed again.

"Um, guys can I talk to Bella alone?" Edward asked. Alice's smile only got bigger. Everyone left the room, leaving only Edward and I, with the cameras of course. I smiled and looked down as he looked at me.

"Bella...I"

Edwards POV.

I heard some loud rock music blaring from the speakers as I woke up. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. I'd only met Bella yesterday, butt here was something about her that made me like her so much. I didn't know when i was going to tell her, what if she didn't like me back? I was afraid. I could hear Alice mumbling to herself about what outfit to wear.

"I like the green top with the skinnies....." I heard Bella say. Alice then said something fast and ran off. I grabbed my black jeans, converse, and blue top and went to change.

I walked into the kitchen to find Emmet being, well, Emmett. Pigging out on all the food. I smiled and looked at him.

"So, you going to ask Rose out?" I asked. He looked at me like i was crazy, I sighed and kept going. "Seriously man, the whole house knows by know!" He sighed and walked into the living room.

I heard a squeal and walked into the room. Rose was jumping up and down. I laughed and she gave me a death glare. I sat down and then Bella and Alice came in. They sat down and started talking about some cute T.V. show person. I looked away and started talking to Tyler. Right then i heard a crash and i looked over to see Emmett fuming.

"What the hell swan? She wanted me to sit here!" Mike yelled. Emmett looked over to Bella who shook her head and looked down.

"You know what Newton? I believe my sister. Now get lost cause no one comes in between me and my two girls." He said as he put his arms around them. Bella gasped and looked at him.

"Emmett! You and Rose?" He nodded. "Congrats, but hate to spoil it, but Em, you need deodorant!" His smile turned to a frown as he smelled if armpit. Bella smiled and Rose squealed.

"Now I have to wash my shoulder Emmett!" I smiled.

"Come on Rose, I'll help you." Bella said. She smiled and Alice screamed that she wanted to come.

"Alice! You don't have to scream! Come on." Bella laughed. All three of them went to the bathroom.

Emmett left to go put deodorant on and when he came back we started talking about the game that was on last night. We smiled and that's when we heard squealing.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked. I just shrugged and we all started talking again. When we heard more squealing Tyler said, "I bet their gossiping, but you know, I need gossip, cause my tank is running low!" We all laughed.

**This is Big Bother, can all guests please come to the Living room.**

The girls came back and sat down.

'That took you guys along time? Gossiping perhaps. Because i need some gossip, my tank is running low!" Tyler said. I laughed again.

**Hello house guests. Today will be your first HOH competition. It's called Name That Food. All you have to do is guess what food you are touching. If you guess wrong then your out. Everyone good? Okay everyone out back please!**

Once everyone was outside and blindfolded everyone stood in a line. The first person was Tyler. He guessed the food right, so he went to the next round. We kept on going like this until it was the final round and only Bella and I were left.

"Come on Bells, kick his butt!!" Emmett screamed. She walked to the podium and stuck her hand in. "Spaghetti?" she asked. I heard a ding and i was right. So now if i guessed wrong i wouldn't win. I put my hand in and guessed Bologna, but was wrong. I heard the EEHHH sound and I realized i had lost. I took off my blindfold and saw Bella was being was bombarded by Emmett. Then Rose and Alice hugged her. I smiled when i put the key round her neck. I hugged her and said good job. I smiled. I liked this position. Someone then cleared their throat and i jumped back and let go.

**Congrats Bella. In 2 hours you will be able to see your new Head of Household room. But remember, you must choose two people to go on the block by Friday.**

She smiled and nodded. Everyone went inside except Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett hugged who hugged Bella again. We all went inside and did our own things to try and pass the time.

_2 hours later._

I was reading my book when i heard Bella saying, "Who wants to see my HoH room?" Everyone followed and when she opened the door everyone followed in.

"Awe! Emmett! Is that you??!!" Rose asked. He nodded and she smiled. "So cute!" I smiled. Bella read the note from her parents and soon everyone was gone besides Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

I went back downstairs and started to read my book again. I started thinking of Bella and decided now was a good time to tell her. I mean, she hugged me back when she won. I slowly walked upstairs and clicked on the buzzer.

Bella opened the door and she blushed. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. She smiled and moved out of the way so I could come in, and I did. "Good job today also. You did really well." She smiled and said thanks. I heard a small giggle and turned around to Alice smiling. I rolled my eyes and Bella sat down on my bed again.

"Um, guys can I talk to Bella alone?" I asked. Alice's smile only got bigger. Everyone left the room, leaving only Bella and I, with the cameras of course. She smiled and looked down as i looked at her.

"Bella...I"


End file.
